Escuela vampirica
by KamonKaze
Summary: Unos chicos nuevos tienen muchas cosas que contar y hacer a los pobres ukes atolondrados e inocentes.
1. Chapter 1

Escuela vampírica-Remake [HiroxMido]

Genero: Fantasia, comedia

Serie: inazuma eleven

La historia me pertence pero los personajes son de Level-5

Cap 1: Trabajando de Maid.

Era primavera, un dia soleado, de buena temperatura, un dia estupendo para hacer el festival de verano si no fuera porque dos de los chicos mas lindo del colegio se negaban a participar en este famoso festival.

-Por favor Mido participa, no podemos hacerlo solo yo, Tachi y Shirou-rogaba un hermoso chico vestido de maid con el pelo largo y suelto de color azul

-Me da igual-enfadado contesto

-Y tu Suzuno que dices

-Simplemente no quiero-comiendo un helado

-¡Kazemaru! los clientes nos reclaman-entro un lindo maid de cabellos plateados y ojos grises.

-Lo se, pero estos dos no nos quiere ayudar-molesto

-Chicos, si nos ayudais haremos lo que nos pidais-rogando

-Esta bien-dijo Mido- pero con una condicion, todos escucharon atentamente-¡Quiero ir a la casa encantada!

-Oh no, estas loco, Mido, esa casa es peligrosa

-Pero es para el club de ocultismo-emocionado

-Dejale Shirou, iremos, total esa casa esta vacia

-Mentira, yo le vi-juro ante sus amigos

-Mido!-le grito Kazemaru- ¡Dejate de estupideces! Eso no existe, y para demostrartelo iremos esta bendita noche ¿Esta claro?

-Hai…-triste- me voy a vestir-forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te has pasado emo-reprocho Suzuno

-Si…-mira a Suzuno- ¡Vete a trabajar o te echo!

-Vale mami-bromeando.

-Kaze estas nervioso-dijo Shirou

-¿Tu crees?

-Si

-Como me conoces, veras-dispuesto a contarle

-Tengo sueños pesados, es frustrante, no puedo olvidarme de Endou

-Todos le echamos de menos

-Claro, ojala estuviera vivo, me hace tanta falta-abrazandose a si mismo.

-A trabajar, sera mejor, te despejaras-opino con una sonrisa amplia Shirou

Detrás de la cafeteria del instituto estaba Tachimukai arreglandose la peluca.

-Jolines, ¿Por qué debo llevar peluca?-angustiada sentado en el suelo mirando el cielo.

-Detrás suyo aparecio un chico de la nada vestido de negro, al parecer la fragancia que venia del joven shota era tan embriagadora y seductora, el olor ahogaba su sed, queria poseerlo ante cualquier cosa, o personas, anhelaba ese perfume, sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo intenso, con lentitud se le acerco suspirando en el cuello del shota, y este se asusto.

-¡Kyaa!-grito el shota

-Oh disculpa, te vi tan solitaria y pense que querias ayuda no queria asustarte-mientiendo, en realidad queria saciar su sed de sangre.

-Gr-gracias-nervioso, se levanta-me tengo que ir

-Espera-lo acorrala- te ayudare con tu pelo

-No..no..hace falta

-Si hace falta, no te muevas-dijo con una sonrisa extraña, la sensacion de tenerlo cerca era cada vez desesperante, acaricio el fino cuello del chico.

-¡GRACIAS!-grito sin pensar y se aparto- debo regresar

-Esta bien-sonriendo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿eh? Yo…amm… Yuuki Tachimukai-sonrojado

-Encantado Yuuki-coge con delicadeza la mano de Tachi y la besa- Soy Jousuke Tsunami

-Adios-se fue corriendo

-Arrggg, te cogere pequeña niña, me saciare de ti en mis colmillos-dijo sacando dos enormes alas negras gigantezcas.

El dia se acababa rapidamente y tachi no podia quitarse de la cabeza a ese chico, Midorikawa por su parte estaba mal, el seguia insistiendo que si existen los vampiros y queria demostrarlo.

-Bien chicos, se acabo el dia-sonrio Kazemaru

-Que bien estaba cansado-dijo Suzuno

-¡No has hecho ni una mierda!-todos a la vez

-Mido, lo siento lo de antes, te lo compesare llendo a la casa

-Gracias Kaze, eres un gran amigo.

Cuando era de noche, sobre las 22:00, estaban esperando en la entrada de la tetrica casa.

-No sabia que vivia tan cerca-dijo Tachimukai

-Cosas que nunca sabremos-riendo Mido

Se infiltraron dentro de la casa con linternas cada uno

-Ok chicos, todos juntos el que separe sera dificil encontrarlo de nuevo-aviso el lider uke-emo.

En lo alto de la casa, estaba un chico observando como los chicos se habian colado dentro de la casa, este joven que dislumbraba por su tez blanca, enormes ojos verdes, su vestimenta negra y cabello rojo destacaban tras la luna llena.

-Esta noche me divertire mucho-abriendo sus enormes alas negras, dejando ver los colmillos, alzo el vuelo transformandose en un muercielago- La noche de vampiros comenzara.

Cap 2: Los nuevos alumnos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: Alumnos nuevos

Ahora los jóvenes intrusos que se habían colado dentro de la casa abandonada, no se daban cuenta de que eran observados por unos chicos que se esconden en la misma oscuridad, y por su ingenuidad les di por separarse.

-Genial idea la de separse tuvo Midorikawa- penso Kazemaru entrando a una habitación extraña donde todo estaba cubierto de polvo- ¡Madre mia aquí nunca limpian!-tosiendo

En la cocina estaba cotillando Midorikawa, quería llevar muestras de vampiros, por el cual tenia su cámara encima.

-Oh vaya, esto es fascinante-mirando a su alrededor, sin estar mirando tropezó con algo, que al parecer era una botella, y cayo al suelo.-¡Kyaa! Que daño, con que demon…-cogiendo la botella-¡¿sangre!-oliendo la botella, rápidamente la tiro suelo, dando pasos hacia atrás, cuando tropezó con algo o con alguien, alzo su vista y lo vio a él. Un chico alto de cabellos rojizos, tez blanca y ahora ojos rojos, sonriéndole,

-Ahora probaras mis colmillos en tu fino cuello-dijo sin tapujos sujetando al peliverde por lo hombros con fuerza mirándolo con lujuria y con hambre dejando ver sus colmillos, pero el chico no mostro sentimiento de miedo o terror, solo de fascinación.

-¡Kyaa! Eres un vampiro-apretando sus puños con esmero, y brillitos en sus ojos- ¡Existen! Yo tenia razón mis amigos no-emocionado

-¿este chico?, tu eres normal?-penso mirándolo, ahora su alrededor le llego un olor embriagador tan dulce y puro como la miel, lo estaba dejando sin sed, totalmente seco, era la primera vez que sentía algo asi.

-¿Oye? ¿esta bien?-pregunto el peliverde emocionado

-Si…-soltandolo, al parecer lo estaba volviendo loco con ese olor tan tentadora, quería probar esa sangre a toda costa.

-¡Si quieres prueba mi sangre! –sonriendo

-¿Cómo?-dijo con intriga- ¿un humano diciendo eso? Debe ser extremadamente loco o temerario-penso mientras miraba al chico, sin pensar se levanto y tiro del chico donde el, quedando a unos centímetros de sus labios, el chico comprobó los frios labios del vampiro, el beso era apasionado y dulce, hasta que el vampiro saco sus colmillos, haciéndole daño al peliverde.

-mm! Ahh!-gritaba internamente Mido-chan del dolor, sus colmillos le hacían daño, la sangre del joven le recorria por su lado del labio mientras el vampiro le succionaba la sangre como si no hubiera mañana.

En la nada entro Suzuno junto con Shirou y vieron la escena con miedo o simplemente con asombro, no sabían que hacer, pero se decidieron por apartar a Mido del desconocido.

-¡Alejate de ese helado!-grito Suzuno cosa que llamo la atención del vampiro.

Al verlo lleno de sangre se asombraron, su mirada era desafiante, mientras Mido caia al suelo con sangre en la boca, el vampiro saco sus alas.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Mido

-Je, Soy un vampiro-se esfumo de la nada, todos se quedaron atónicos, poco después apareció Tachimukai por detrás suyo con cara de incógnita.

En la otra habitación estaba mirando unos documentos que Kazemaru encontró, lo que no espero encontrarse fue a un joven alto moreno de ojos negros y cabellos rosados muy molesto, se asusto tanto que dejo caer los documentos, en donde solo leyó un nombre "Satoru".

-¿Qué hace un humano tan tentador aquí?-molesto y a su vez rodeando al joven con sus negras alas de muercielago.

-Yo..am…estaba…de..de…-tropezo con algo y cayo-nada…déjame irme por favor

-¿irte? Por favor eres un invitado-fingiendo ser amable

-Por favor-atemorizado

-Me da que no

A las afuera de la casa los chicos llamaban a Kazemaru que de un impulso y valor empujo a al chico y corrió lo que pudo y salto por la ventana, cayeron donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Kaze estas bien?-pregunto Mido

-¡Vamonos!-corrio el primero juntos con los otros Mido fue el ultimo en irse, mirando la casa una vez mas, viendo al pelirrojo por la ventana rota como le sonreía.

Al dia siguiente los chicos no querían hablar del tema, pensaron que todo era parte de su linda imaginación que les tocaba un punto las narices, estaban nerviosos ya que les habían contado que habrá alumnos nuevos, o alumnos, rezaban que no sean chicas metidas o chicos fastidiosos.

Entraron en clase normalmente, despidiéndose de Tachimukai que iba un curso menos que ellos.

-Nos veremos, chicos-dirigiendose a su clase

-Ok

Ya dentro de la clase entro un profesor con gafas delando y bastante feo, intentado dar la noticia de los nuevos alumnos, pero da, ya harto los de fuera para dar clase y ver a sus "victimas con las que jugar".

-¡A callar panda de cabrones! ¿no veis que estamos fuera?-entro echo una fiera un joven alto de ojos ambar, pelirrojo con un copete en la cabeza y actitud molesta.

-Tranquilizate-digo un chico que apareció junto con mas, este tenia el pelo rubio y largo y ojos castaños tirando a rojos.

-Presentaros-dijo en bajo el profesor.

-Esta bien-acariciandose el pelo el rubio, cosa que molesto al plateado chico, Shirou- Soy Afuro Teremi, pero podeis llamarme Aphrodi

-Yo soy Nagumo Haruya, y no me gustáis estúpidos-muy molesto, esa acitud arrogante realmente odiaba Suzuno que tan solo lo ignoro.

Los otros chicos entraron a presentarse ante todos, y uno de ellos se sorprendio mucho.

-Soy Kiyama Hiroto-se presento un chico ojos jade y pelo rojo, miro con intensidad a Mido que tan solo se levanto de golpe y lo señalo eufórico

-¡Te llamas Hiroto! Chicos es un vampiro-llamando la atencio

-No seas fantasma-recrimino Ulvida- es tan guapo como va a hacer eso, baka

-Pero…kaze! ¿tu me crees verdad?

-No-leyendo su libro

-Bueno dejad de tonterías continuad chicos.

-Yo soy Goenji Shuuya-con el temple serio.

-Muy bien iros a sentaros a vuestros sitios-ordeno el profesor.

El nuevo Goenji se sentía atraído por algo, no se sabia describir, pensaba que era un perfume, pero no, era algo mas fuerte, como una bebida hipnótica, un olor tan deliciosa ponía saborear en el aire, se dejo llevar por el olor hasta el sitio de Kazemaru que por mera intuición vampírica saco sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos, quedaron a unos milímetros del uno al otro, hasta que el peliazul con su libro lo atizo en toda la cara.

-¡Pervertido!-asustado, sabia que algo pasaba con ese chico y temia por su vida, ahora si creía a Midorikawa el loco del lo paranormal.

Las clases eran interminable, Nagumo se quedo dormido igual que Suzuno, Shirou estaba pendiente a lo que decía su amigo Kazemaru por móvil y Mido leia libros de fantasmas y vampiros, cuando termino la clase el profesor les digo a los nuevos que debían meterse en un club. Y Mido salto en ese momento.

-¡Apuntaros al club de ocultismo!-con emoción cogiendo de las manos a Hiroto

-Esta bien-sonrio aceptando, todos los miembros ukes, se sorprendieron, en el fondo se engaban en rotundo.

Cap 3 Peleas en el club de ocultismo, Goenji VS Kaze-emo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3-Peleas en el club de ocultismo, Goenji VS Kaze-emo.

-.-

En la clases, bueno todavía en la clase, ya que debían irse a casa, Midorikawa rogaba a los nuevos que se junten en su club. Por otra parte los otros ukes se negaban en rotundo ante la propuesta.

-No quiero que entren en el grupo- dijo Kazemaru molesto, la acción de Goenji en la mañana no le gusto para nada.

-Pero Kazemaru –con pucheros- no me agas esto, les necesitamos para nuestro club, si no lo cierran

-¡Me niego! –grito a los cuatro vientos, Goenji le miraba con extrañez, se preguntaba porque le atraía tanto. Este se giro a mirarlo pero la desvio rápidamente- ¡Argg! Has lo que te de la gana- saliendo del salón con prisa, por los pasillos se encuentra al chico que le asusto la otra noche.

-¿Tú?-pregunto el rosado al chocar contra este. Él asustado corre, era tan difícil de creer todo.

-Vaya, esta de un humor –sereno Suzuno- ¿Qué le has hecho? -mirando al Goenji.

-Yo nada, Hiroto decide ya –impaciente.

-Acepto, será divertido –dejando ver una tétrica sonrisa.

Todos los nuevos perciben una extraña vibración, una pertubacion en el aire. Miran a la puerta y ven al chico de cabellos rosados.

-¡Goenji! –agitado

-¿Qué pasa Tsunami?-pregunto Goenji

-Hay licántropos aquí-a todos se les quedo una cara de susto menos a Midorikawa estaba emocionado.

-Vayamos a ver, esto no es bueno –dijo el rubio, todos salieron a buscar al licántropo. Oyeron un grito agudo detrás del patio, sin vacilar salieron al encuentro, cuando llegaron se encontraron con un enorme lobo marrón de aspecto peligroso, Goenji di señal de apartar a los "humanos".

-Vamos lobito feo –en gesto de burla, Nagumo.

-Arggg –gruñendo, se volteo a observar a esos chicos, con su nariz detecto un olor detestable en ellos, a los segundos se transformó en humano, un chico de cabellos revoltosos marrones ojos naranjas con los líneas naranjas saliendo de sus ojos. -Que placer más grande ver a unos sucios vampiros –riéndose- pensamos que matamos a vuestro líder hace 10 años.

Al oir eso Goenji salto sin pensarlo sobre el chico atacándole, entre la revuelta, el chico vio a Kazemaru mirando la pelea.

-¡Huye! –grito, Mido escucho eso.

-No me digas, ¿dime como? –con ironia- tengo la rodilla mal, ese lobo, persona o lo que sea me hizo daño. No me puedo levantar.

-Hiroto ayudale –rogo-

-Esta bien –corrio hacia él para ayudarle, pero algo no iba bien, de la nada un torbellino de aire de levanto envolviendo todo a su paso. Ni los ojos podían abrir, cuando ceso, se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca del patio principal junto con el lobo.

-Malditos, no las pagareis, nosotros somos mas-advertido

-Genda Koujirou –nombro Tsunami con enfado.

-Te acuerdas ¿eh? –con una sonrisa de lado

-Me las pagaras, a mi y a nosotros.

-Que miedo, estúpido, habría acabado con vosotros si ese estúpido no se hubiera camuflado con vuestro olor. –señalando a Kazemaru.

-¿Cómo?-se pregunto Goenji, miraron a Kazemaru.

-No me miren, no se de que hablan, y tu me vas a explicar ahora, porque hay lobos.

-No le hables asi a nuestro líder-se puso en frente Afuro.

-Como si es rey de los disfraces por poco me importa

-Déjale, eres tan estúpido jamás lo comprenderías- marchándose

-Odio tu estilo chulo, arrogante, vas de listo, ¡Tonto! – fruncio el ceño.

-Hiroto, borradles la memoria a todos –ordeno.

-Pero…

-Hazlo, pero si entraremos al club no lo dudes, hay algo que no me gusta en estos chicos –mirándoles.

Asi el ojos jade, hizo lo que le mando su jefe, les borro la memoria a todos menos a Midorikawa.

-.-

En el hogar de los vampiros el líder miraba por la ventana preguntándose a si mismo que hacer con los lobos, no les convenía pelear ahora.

-Jefe –presentándose Tsunami

-¿sí?

-Estas seguro que volver aquí otra vez haya sido buena idea, es decir, existe aquel joven que nombre Satoru en sus informe, no me fio mucho.

-Yo tampoco, pero…hay algo mas, tenemos que poner fin a este ocaso, si no, estaremos sentenciados a desaparecer.

-Goenji…esta bien, seguiremos las indicaciones, pero no será fácil infiltrarse en la sede de los licántropos.

-Llama a Afuro, quiero hablar con él. –sereno.

-Lo hare .

-.-

En otro lugar lejos, oscuro, apartado de la ciudad, en una fabrica abandonada.

-Has conseguido información Genda

-Hai, Desuta-sama –presentándose a una sala grande oscura dejando ver los ojos de aquellos seguidores de ese líder nombrado.

-Cuéntanos

-Al parecer, ellos volvieron, no se cuales son sus intenciones.

-¿Qué? Vienes y nos cuentas esa mierda –un chico de ojos verdes ocultos bajo una bandana roja y blanca.

-Nepper, tranquilo, te dare a ti la siguiente misión –hablo aquella voz, líder de todos.

-¿Cómo? Desuta-sama yo…

-No me cuestiones, haz lo que te digo, Nepper, Someoka os contare vuestra siguiente misión –riendo macabramente, a la luz de la luna llena.

-.-

En las sombras se ocultaba un chico de ojos marrones intensos, sonriendo a la luna, estaba lleno de dicho, ahora el plan estaba en marcha, solo quedaba esperar a los protagonista de su teatro.

-Muy bien chicos, les habéis encontrado, buen paso, los caídos se levantaran dando una era de esplendor. Dijo desapareciendo con las hojas del cerezo.

-.-

Cap 4; ¡Tareas del club! Un shota corre peligro, ¿un helado violado o desangrado?


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4; ¡Tareas del club! Un shota corre peligro, ¿un helado violado o desangrado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Kazemaru se levantó de su cama sin saber cómo llego ahí, tenía su pie vendado, quería recordar pero no podía, no le dio importancia, se vestio rápido y se fue a clases en coche, lo llevo su madre, paso justamente por esa casa horrible, un escalofrio le recorrio por el cuerpo.

-Hay! Que mal rollo me da esta casa ¿no crees madre?

-Supongo hijo, yo de estas cosas no tengo ni idea- riendo con su hijo.

-Madre, ¿crees en seres fantásticos?

-¿Yo?...pues, si la verdad, para mi es incrible creer en eso. ¿y tu?

-No, madre eso no existe.

-Eres tan lógico hijo.

-Pero él…si creía…-susurro mirando por la ventana.

Cuando llego al instituto, nada mas salir del coche sintió una presencia como si algo malo fuera a pasar, se despidió de su madre con gran pesar, era su único familiar.

-Adios madre…

-Cuidate, no me mires asi.

-Yo…te amo madre, lo sabes.

-Que si, venga mete a clases

-Hai…-se fue mirándola- ¿Por qué…siento esto?-penso.

Cuando llego a clase entro echo una fiera, quería saber que le había pasado y cargo la culpa a Mido pues este pequeño loco no era la primera vez que metia en problemas a Kaze.

-Mido! ¿Qué me paso ayer? –todos los chicos vampiro voltearon

-Yo…amm…-nervioso, los otros ukes tampoco recordaban nada.

-Te caíste-dijo serio Goenji.

-¿asi? ¿por culpa de quien? –acercandose Kazemaru con sus muletas a Goenji, este sentía el olor de su cuello era como si lo llamase.

-Mia no, es tuya torpe –dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿torpe yo? –molesto, sin querer se tropezó con sus muletas y cayo encima de Nagumo, lanzando su muleta a Mido en toda la cara. En ese momento aparece el profesor.

-Sentaros-mira a Kazemaru provocativo con Goenji.- Kazemaru sabemos que eres lindo deja de ligar

-NO!-grito

-Anda, Mido vete a enfermería que alguien lo lleve, me da grima la sangre

-Yo lo llevo-con entusiasmo Hiroto

-Vale vete, y tu Kazemaru muévete

-¿Cómo? Si estoy mal de la pierna

-Apartate –lo tira Goenji al suelo

-Oye! –dice Suzuno levantándose, lo abofetea- no agas eso, maldito, Nagumo se levanta para parar al uke gélido.

-No le peges Suzuno

-Obligame- con ego

-Mierda, Shirou levantame –ordeno

-ok- lo levanto, vio como se había rasmillado el codo y le salía sangre, Goenji se sintió atraído que se abalanzo en clase.

-Por dios chico eso en casa-dijo el profesor, Afuro salio a escena y paro el tiempo que tan solo afecta a los humanos, Goenji saboreaba la sangre de Kaze.

-Jefe ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Nagumo

-Yo…no se…este chico que me atrae –se mira las manos- ¡Voy a matarlo!

-No lo agas- dijo Afuro- a lo mejor es lo que buscamos-mirando el cuerpo estatico de Shirou.

-Hay algo raro en estos chicos ¿no creeis?-dijo en pregunta Nagumo, tocando el rostro de Suzuno.

-Ni idea, pero no es seguro para nadie. –dijo Afuro- Jefe, tranquilícese.

-Estoy bien-sin dejar de mirar al chico.

-.-.-.-.-.

En la enfermería, bueno no, en el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería.

-¡Ah!-dijo Mido siendo llevado a los baños.

-Callate –lamiendo la sangre, se estaba excitando por la sangre.

-¿Qué haces? –apartandolo.

-Tu sangre me atrae, y no soy de los que se alimentan de sangre. –empujandolo contra la pared.

-¡Kya! –se quejaba- al menos se mas amable, viendo como los ojos de color jade se convertían en rojo sangre, sus colmillos se notaban.

-No puedo controlarme. –dando pequeñas mordidas por su cuerpo, de la nada le quito los pantalones y los boxers.

-¡Hey! Que soy virgen –decia- Oh madre mia, sere violado por un muerto, ¡es fantástico! –penso en su mente muy feliz, se dejaba llevar por la sensación.

-Veras que ahora tu, humano seras mio.-besando el cuello del chico con delicadeza, mientras sin pensarlo iba a meter su miembro dentro del peliverde.-Nunca había sentido esta atracción tan fuerte por alguien.

-Ah…-suspiraba, gemia entre los besos que le daba el chico muerto. De un momento para otro, Hiroto había introducido su miembro sin lubricarlo antes, Mido sintió como su alma escapaba de su muerte, soloto un gran grito.-¡KYAAAAAA!-grito con fueras, sintió que se desgarraba, era inquietante el dolor, pasado un corto tiempo empezó a sentir placer, que su cuerpo se llenaba de calor interno. –Mas…mas…-rogaba el joven.

-Ok-contesto secamente, mientras le embestía rápidamente, vio el delicioso cuello del moreno, sin dudar le mordió, succionándole la sangre.

El tiempo para ambos era lo menos importante, solo disfrutar.

-Me vengo…-decia Midorikawa, pero tarde se había corrido encima suyo y de Hiroto, en cambio el otro se corrió dentro de Midorikawa.

-Has estado muy bien pequeño-besandole la frente con un gota de sangre.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra clase, de los mayores.

-Tsunami Jousuke, Genda Koujirou salid a pasillo-enfadado.

-Empezo primero Tsunami

-Me da igual quien, me teneis harto con vuestros insultos, fuera.

-Joder, maldito perro sucio-saliendo de la clase, al salir se encontró con Tachimukia.

-¡Hola! –saludo el shota.

-Ah…tu…-sin importancia.

-¿Qué haces fuera? –curioso

-Nos echaron de clase por la culpa de este –dijo Genda

-Oh sempai, lo siento mucho-le tenia mucha estima el joven shota a Genda.

-No pasa nada Tachi-chan –abrazandolo, Tsunami empezó a sospechar de él, y lo empujo.

-¡Que haces!

-Dejale en paz-furioso

-¿Acaso te importa?

-¿eh?-el joven shota.

-Argg! –dejando ver sus ojos rojos, y colmillos.

-No te pongas chulo estúpido-sacando sus orejas, cola y garras- ahora veras-se abalanza.

-¡Ah!-grito Tachi, salio corriendo al patio. Tenia miedo.

-.-.

-Oh mierda, esto va mal, debo hacer algo –dijo la sombra oculta en uno de los arboles.

…-.-.-

Cap 5: Tareas del club.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: Tareas del club.

-Kyaa-gritaba Tachimukai

-No huyas-grito Tsunami corriendo- ¿porque corro? si puedo volar-saco sus alas y fue tras Tachi y lo llevo volando, dejando atras a Genda- Fiuu falto poco-suspiro.

Tsunami salio del edificio volando. Tachi estaba desmayado.

-Joder que susto me dieron estos dos-dijo la sombra.

Ya en serio, en la enfermeria estaba Mido con Hiro.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Hiro

-Me duele el culo ¿es eso normal?

-Eh...si, por supuesto-contesto sin tener ni idea.

-Oh...vaya-sobando su trasero- ¿donde estan los demas? hace rato que no se nada, me preocupan

-Estan con nuestro jefe el sabe controlar la situacion-sonrio.

-¡Jefe! pare ya-apartando a Goenji de Kazemaru que le iba a dejar mas seco.

-Lo siento, su...sangre...es mas...apetitosa que la de los animales.-dijo.

-No estas acostumbrado eso es todo-dijo Afuro.

-Eso mismo-diijo Nagumo- algo en ellos nos hace que nos ..-le molestaba decir lo que iba a decir- que nos arrastre hacia ellos.

-No te quejes tanto ¿ok?-dijo Afuro.

-Pon el tiempo en su curso.

-Antes debemos ponerles en su sitio.

-Es verdad Nagumo, hacedlo-se sento mirando a Kazemaru. -¿por que tu?

Despues de las angustiosas clases, se fueron a reunir en su club de ocultismo donde, Midorikawa dolorido, prefirio dar su discurso de pie, cosa que extraño a todos.

-Esto daremos la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos amigos-refiriendose a los vampiros.

-¿MMM? no estaba yo en la clase de Genda -sempai -se decia Tachi, Tsunami rezaba de que se olvidara.

-Esto Mido...¿porque no te sientas?-pregunto Kazemaru, a Mido se le salieron los colores.

-amm..."mierda, ahora que ago" Pues veras mi amigo mio, este trabajo me lo tomo enserio.

-y yo soy buena persona-dijo Suzuno, todos se alejaron- no e dicho que lo fuera.

-No me distraidos jolines Kaze-se quejo Mido.

-Vale

-Bueno os presentare a todos: Goenji, Hiroto, Tsunami, Afuro y Nagumo.

-Holas a todos.

-Anda...yo no os conocia-dijo Tachi.

-Pues ahora si-dijo Mido.

-Di la orden de hoy.-dijo Suzuno

-¿ordenes?-curioso Nagumo

-Esque hacemos reuniones y tal pero vemos peliculas o buscamos informacion y tal-contesto Shirou.

-Chicos, yo me tendria que ir, mi madre no me ha llamado que raro-dijo Kazemaru,

-Nunca tarda-alego Shirou.

-Esa sera la mision de hoy, llevar a Kaze con su mada.

-Oye que no soy marco ¿ok?-dejo claro la situacion.

Salieron todos a buscar a la mama pero no la encontraron, hicieron un juego para llevar a Kazemaru,: el piedra, papel, o tijeras, perdio Goenjo osea que lo llevo todo el camino.

-No se donde esta-dijo Hiroto

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo-opino Afuro, cuando voltearon todos, escucharon un gran grito de un callejon, corriendo a ver.

Corrieron lo mas rapido, pero iban lentos por los ukes, temian algo malo, olian en el aire algo raro, fuera de lo normal, no sabian el que, pero cuando llegaron, sus ojos no podian con el asombro, aun mas Kazemaeru. Se quedo destrozado, el cuerpo tendedido en el suelo era de su madre, lleno de sangre.

Al lado del cuerpo estaba su asesino un lobo de color claro de ojos negros. Goenji le reconocio enseguida.

-¡SOMEOKA!-grito sacando sus colmillos, le ataco sin reparos al lobo. El nombre del lobo le hizo recordar algo a Shirou pero no sabia el que era. Todos se desmoronaron, Nagumo ayudo a su jefe, y los demas se llevaron a los ukes a la mansion de los vampiros.

-Maldito Goenji, veo ...-paro al ver al joven Shirou- ¿Atsuya?-acercandose al chico, pero es apartado por Goenji.

-¿Atsuya? mi hermano...-ahora estaba confuso, se desmayo.

A las horas despues se levanto Kazemaru. Shirou y demas estaban en el salon viendo la tele, con pesar pudo llego al salon, miro la tele detenidamente, sus lagrimas salio sin mas, le dolia ver el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Goenji que parecia que no le importaba le animo.

-Kazemaru...mirame-le dijo levantandolo.

-No

-Hazlo

-¿por que?

-Mirame-dijo sin mas, el otr obedecio- Muy bien, Kazemaru acabare con quien le hizo eso a tu madre, no les perdonare jamas-rapidamente le abrazo- no permitire ver a naide mas sufrir. Los demas vampiros estaban asombrados.

En otro lugar oscuro,

-Muy bien Someoka-aplaudio

-Desuta dejalo, no me hizo gracia

-Pero esta deliciosa su carne ¿o me lo negaras?

-Yo...-no sabia que hacer.

-Dejale señor es un tonto-dijo Nepper- todavia extraña a su Atsuya

-¿le echas de menos? ¿siendo tu su asesino? -dijo Heat saltando de un monton de cartones.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-ataco Someoka a Heat.

-No toques a Heat-se lanzo Nepper

-Parad ya-obligo Desuta.

-Jefe-aparece Genda- la mujer esta muerta

-Oh buena noticia, gracias, ahora vereis vampiros estupidos, van a morir vuestra fuente de energia.

En las sombras, estaba el chico de las alas negras golpeando la pared.

-¡DESUTA!-gritando rompiendo la pared dejando ver sus ojos rojos- me las vas a pagar infeliz-apretando sus puños, en ese momento suena su movil.

-¿que?-furioso.

-No te sulfures, vimos las noticias, danos la señal y entraremos en accion.-dijo una voz por telefono.

-Esta bien, os doy la orden, pero sed cautelosos.

-Lo aremos-lo colgo.

-¿quien sera el del telefono?

-¿que pasara con Goenji?

-¿por que la sombra esta empeñado en los ukes?

-¿Es mas quien es la sombra?

-¿Que pasara?

Cap 6; Suzuno entre las llamas.

Cuidaos.

Cap dedicado a Ichigo-chan ^^ y Umiko chan


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6; Suzuno entre las llamas.

Los jovenes humanos, ocultos bajo las negras alas de los vampiros, descansaban placidamente en las recamaras. Pero uno de ellos no podia consiliar el sueño como deberia.

_-¡Endou no!-gritaba un niño de unos 12 años por ahi._

_-No te preocupes me se cuidar solo-dijo el niño sonriendole al otro, dandole seguridad._

_-Por favor no te vayas-aferrandose a su brazo con lagrimas bajando- no me dejes._

_-No te dejare jamas-abrazando al niño, acaricio sus cabellos azulados, le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza.- Os protegere a todos, no lo dudes, sere tu angel de la guarda._

_-¡NO ENDOU!_

-¡Endou! -grito el joven levantandose de golpe de la cama, la almohada estaba mojada del sudor, su respiracion agitada del sueño, puso su mano en su frente y empezo a llorar. - Primero Endou ahora...tu madre...¡me los prometisteis! faltasteis a vuestra palabra-llorando.

En la puerta de la recamra observaba todo Goenji que silencio sus palabras, no queria molestar, de alguna manera le recordaba a alguien del pasado que jamas volvera. Enseguida Kazeamru se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Goenji?-parando de llorar.

-Perdona mi indiscrecion-abriendo la puerta para irse.

-¿Sois vampiros verdad?-dijo sin mas sin mirarle.

-Lo somos-saliendo de la habitacion.

Al mediodia todos se reunieron en el salon principal, donde los humanos desconcertados esperaban una respuesta. Mido que lo sabia todo se sentia fatal por ocultarles cosas a sus mejores amigos.

-Empezad-ordeno con autoridad Suzuno.- Merecemos respuestas y lo sabeis-mirando los frios y vacios ojos de Nagumo.

-Somos vampiros-dijo sin mas Afuro. Con orgullo.

-En otras palabras seres inmortales-dijo Mido emocionado.

-Pero...-dijo Tachimukai- si sois vampiros, pero...¿vuestro lider?

-Soy yo-apareciendo Goenji- el que niege de mi, su vida acabare, no pondre en peligro a mi gente.

-¿Os buscan o que?-pregunto Suzuno

-Tenemos enemigos-dijo Nagumo- los sucios Licantropos-con odio en sus palabras.

-Ellos desde tiempos lejanos hemos sido enemigos-dijo Tsunami- pero ultiamnte esta obsesionado con nosotros tras. la..-fue atacado por Afuro.

-Manten tus palabras calladas a los humanos-mirando a los invitados.

- Bueno no se, lo que pasa y me importa tan poco como vuestras inmortales vidas-dijo Suzuno levantandose- me voy que tengo que ordenar mi casa, gracias por lo de esta noche, nos vemos en clase-yendose. Detras de él le sigue Nagumo por ordenes de Goenji.

-No es seguro que salgais sabiendo que los licantropos os han visto.

-Goenji-nombre en bajo- ¿Era Someoka?

-Si el mismo-mirando friamente, sabia que iba a preguntar.

-Por que nombre a mi hermano-confuso.

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia.-retirandose, pero este insistio y se aferro a él.

-¡Dimelo!-exigio.

-Someoka, tenia interes en un chico al que una noche de luna llena, se transformo delante del nombrado, y al ver su rostro horrorizado del chico, decidio matarlo ahi mismo-conto sin mas.

-¡No te creo!-grito. -Por eso se fue del colegio, por que le recordaba a mi hermano, justo ese año yo entraria a ese colegio, no...ellos, el me decia que eran buenos amigos. No...-intentando no llorar.

Suzuno iba tranquilamente por las calles en el mediodia, tenia hambrea asi que se dio prisa para ir a casa. En ningun momento se percato de la presencia de alguien, le seguian.

Sigilosamente en las sombras, un lobo le miraba con odio, queria probar su carne en sus colmillos. En un segundo salio de su escondite fue a por Suzuno, se trasnformo en humano y se llevo a la fuerza a Suzuno. Nagumo se dio cuenta desde el aire, bajo rapidamente.

LLevaron a Suzuno a una casa abandonada.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto asustado Suzuno, estaba herido, el otro le mordio el brazo.

-Quiero ver sufrir a quienes le protegen-dijo sacando sus colmillos. -¿Quieres ser deborado?-en pregunta retorica.

-Alejate de mi, por favor-con pavor en sus ojos.

Cerro los ojos esperando que se acabe todo, que sea una maldita pesadilla.

-¡NO LE TOQUES!-apareciendo Nagumo levitando con sus negras alas. Lanzo una bola de fuego de su mano hacia el lobo- ¡Heat da la cara!

-Nos volvemos a ver ¿Eh? Nagumo-con enfasis en la ultima palabra mostrando odio.

-Vete de aqui Suzuno-ordeno, Heat saco un mechero,

-¿te crees que no me espere que vinieras? esta casa se vuestra tumba- tiro el mechero al suelo. En una milesima de segundo la casa era consumida por el fuego.

-¡voy a morir!-grito desesperado Suzuno, subio al segundo piso del miedo.

Ahora el combate entre Nagumo y Heat empezaba. Heat en forma lobo se alnzo sobre Nagumo, pero lo esquivo levitando, Heat le mordio en el pie derecho tirandole contra una pared al pelirrojo, este con dificultad se levanta y alza al lobo y lo tira contra las escaleras prendiendole fuego.

El lobo subio las escaleras para escapar, entra en una habitacion y ve a Suzuno en una esquina, se le acerca con sus colmillos, abre la boca y el ese instante Nagumo le coge de la cola y lo tira donde el rompiendo la pared, Nagumo usando su cola le da un corte en la cara del lobo dejandole herido. Ve al chico y coge en entre sus brazos y sale de la casa en llamas.

-Gracias...Nagumo-aferrandose a él.

-De nada-contesto frio mirando el lugar en llamas.

Nepper en forma lobo pasaba por ahi, vio la casa en llamas, rapidamente saco a su amigo de las llamas, vio el rostro de su compañero herido, miro que volaba Nagumo y se juro a si mismo.

-¡Te matare maldito!-con furia y a su vez tristeza hacia su amigo.

En las sombras, lejos del lugar en lo alto de un edificio estaba un chico desconocido, mirando todo, lo ocurrido, llevaba una gabardina y su rostro cubierto, y una arma peculiar en mano. Por lo visto hablaba con alguien por telefono.

-Mañana empezaremos la mision-dijo el chico desconocido.

-Me alegra saberlo, espero que los demas esten preparados-hablo en la otra linea el chico de las combras.

-Lo estamos, mas ellos, jamas perdonaran sus actos-serio mirando a los lobos y el vampiro sobrevolar.

Capitulo 7: ¡Otro grupo entra en accion! ¡Los cazadores de la noche!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: ¡Otro grupo entra en accion! ¡Los cazadores de la noche!

El joven vampiro de la noche, Nagumo Haruya, llevo al joven albino a la mansion, no estaban seguros para nada. Llego exausto, algo dentro de él, le decia que su corazon frio latia al notar el calido cuerpo del joven Suzuno, queria tenerlo en sus brazos, toda la vida, no le importaria poder protegerlo, cuidarlo.

Sus pensamientos se rompieron al ver la casa, bajo con el chico en brazos, dejo al joven en el sofa, reunio a todos en el salon, tapo al chico y se dispuso hablar.

-¡Jefe! -grito en ira- Los lobos han atacado a Suzuno, les tendran una trampa. Afuro se le cayo la copa de las manos del asombro, que los lobos usaran una trampa indicaba que Desuta iba en serio.

-¡Mierda! Malditos lobos, ¡Hiroto donde estan los demas!-ordeno en pregunto Goenji. Detras del pelirrojo salio el humano, Midorikawa.

-Kazemaru, Tachimukai y Shirou salieron a comer fuera-dijo sin mas.-¿por que?-pregunto inocente, no sabia la que se les venia encima.

-Estos humanos siempre tan despreocupados-dijo en suspiro Afuro.

-Nagumo estas con fuerzas para ir a buscarlos-dijo su jefe preparando todo para la busqueda.-Os necesito a todos, menos Afuro quedate con los humanos, usa los sellos de proteccion.

-Lo are jefe, estare atento-obedecio el vampiro rubio.

Los vampiros: Goenji, Hiroto, Nagumo y Tsunami. Salieron en busca de los demas, cada uno se dirigio a cada punto de la ciudad.

Nagumo sobrevolaba la ciudad cuando sintio el olor de un lobo, para ser exactos el de Genda cerca, bajo rapidamente, se mezclo entre los humanos, y ahi lo vio, en un restaurante con los ukes. Por impulso, lanzo una bola de fuego, alertando a los demas que se largaran. Genda se volteo rapidamente y vio a su enemigo, Nagumo, sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre los humanos para matarlos y saciar su hambre.

Pero el otro se negaba a permitir que sean almuerzo de un sucio lobo hambriento. Con todo su poder, se acerco al lobo sacandolo fuera del restaurante, la pelea empezaba, los chicos del miedo salian a escondidas asustados.

La pelea no cesaba, el vampiro atacaba con fuego todo, derrumbo el local, creo un circulo de fuego alrededor de ambos, se paro en frente del lobo, se miraron con odio su combate seguia. En lo alto estaba Someoka esperando que baje la guardia.

Kazemaru intentaba resguardas de las llamas a Shirou y a Tachimukai, no se perdonaria perderles o que les pase, algo. Estaban asustados desgraciadamente, una parte del edificio fue desplomado, pensaba que estaban acabados. pero...

Al cerrar los ojos escucharon tres disparons el ultimo como una gran explosion hacia ellos, era que el muro que les cayo encima desaparecio en fragmentos, giraron la cabeza, vieron a los seres de otra especia contra los escombros heridos: Nagumo en la ala, Genda en la pata.

Entre el humo salio un chico, un extraño joven, sus ropas eran raras, botas altas hasta la rodillas marrones, ropas blancas con azules, su pelo era largo castaño con rojizo atado en trenza larga, de ojos azules cielo. Con la mirada firme y fria apunto con sus dos pistolas en mano a los dos ahora enemigos.

-¡Cabron!-insulto Nagumo sin moverse.-¿Quien eres?

-¿Yo?-riendo-Nos importa, pero os dire que soy el cazador de la noche, y mato gente como vosotros

-¡No te burles de mi!-grito Genda en rabiado, no queria morir aun no.

Los humanos estaban asustados se abrazaban entre los tres, detras del humo salio otro chico, un chico de igual ropa, con voz muy familiar para todos, en especial uno, que diviso su ropa y su larga bufanda blanca, le reconocio enseguida al notar como le despeinaba. Alzo la vista, miro de espaldas al joven con un bazuka, llorando le aferro a su pierna.

-Dime que eres Atsuya por favor-entre lagrimas de felicidad.

-Hermano-girando su vista- Soy yo he vuelto a casa-sonriendo, esas palabras alegraron a los demas.-Voy a encangarme de un asunto-mirando al edificio alto- ¡Someoka da la cara!-grito al cielo

En los otros sectores donde estaban los otros vampiros se percataron de la presencia de mas humanos, pero...¿era algo raro?, su esencia se mezclaba con la muerte.

Con rapidez se movieron al lugar exacto tres bandos, una guerra, un vencedor.

-¡Jefe! Huele como las piedras de Satoru.-dijo con sospechas Afuro.

-Si, eso parece, pero tan solo sirve para los que han muerto-dijo Goenji sobrevolando los cielos, la noche negra.

-¡Goenji ahi!-le llamo Tsunami, en el centro de la ciudad habia una gran humerada.

-Vayamos-con decision.

En las sombras, oculto en su posicion, aguardaba con sus alas negras abiertas, si la cosa iba mal no dudaria en salir, y menos no permitiria que le agan daño a él.

-Te protegere-dejando ver sus ojos rojos con la mirada decisiva, en su puño guardaba un colgate con una amatista en el centro.-Y la luna sera testigo de este nuevo amanecer.

El lobo que observaba todo desde su lugar, escucho la voz de la persona que amo, y mato por saciarse, odiaba que tener enfretarse, porque no seria capaz de hacerlo, tenia miedo, salto en su forma de lobo, aullo fuertemente, provocando una onda expansiva, levantando los escombros, Atsuya siendo mas listo se apoyo en su bazuka, entre el humo sonrio contento, salto de nuevo ahora con una katana en mano.

-¡Muere!-grito el joven salido de la noche- ¡Criatura de la noche yo te condere a morir en la tierra!-evoco unas palabras de ayuda.

-¡Atsuya!-dijo Someoka, el amor que veia en los ojos del joven se perdieron, habia vacio, odio hacia su persona, queria enmendar ese odio...fracaso, consiguio ser atravesado por la afilada espada.

-¡Um! Te dige que volveria-agarrando el cuello del lobo- Lastima me das, ¡Que conseguirias matandome! ¡Responde!-exigio respuesta, empezo apalear al lobo, por otro lado el joven salido tambien de las sombras, peleaba con ambos: vampiro y lobo

-¡Ahh!-disparando a lo loco- ¡Morid!-notando como ambos escapaban de los disparos y se lanzaron encima suyo, los humanos no podian ni respirar del suspense que habia en el ambiente. Curiosamente salio otro chico de las sombras, que le salvo, les habia lanzado una red electrica, que los atrapo a los dos.

-¡Sein! -corriendo hacia él- ¿estas bien?

-Si, lo estoy.-poniendose en pie-dijo sin mas, los seres inmortales se negaban a ser capturados, se querian soltar.

Genda noto algo extraño en el otro chico, la red le era familiar, y mucho. Hasta que escucho su nombre. Se nego a creer que era él.

-Gracias Sakuma, Atsuya y yo tenemos lio-agradeciendo a su amigo, mientras daba pasos con arma en mano donde los monstruos segun él.

-¡¿SAKUMA!-impactado, no queria creerlo, o si, no estaba seguro, su corazon latia a mil por hora, sus ojos buscaba aquel chico al que quiso, al que sin darle opcion tuvo que vivir, queria morir con él.

-¿Eh?-noto el joven llegado como el lobo le llamo, se acerco lo mas rapido con su arma, se quedo atonico.- ¿Genda?-los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa los tenia.

Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto mas. Os dejo los grupos.

Vampiros: Goenji, Hiroto, Tsunami, Nagumo, Afuro, ¿?

Humanos: Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Tachimukai, Shirou, Suzuno.

Cazadores: Sein, Atsuya, Sakuma, Matsuno, Fidio

Lobos: Desuta, Someoka, Genda, Heat, Nepper, Handa

Capitulo 8: La cara oculta de los clanes.

-¿Atsuya matara a Someoka?

-¿A quien protegera la sombra?

-¿Que son las piedras de amatista?

-¿Desuta tiene algo que ver?

-¿Genda intentara matar a Sakuma o sera al reves?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La cara oculta de los clanes.

icegirls: Gracias por seguir este fic =D jeje me hace feliz.

Atsuterumi: mil gracias! =3 jeje eres estupenda,

-¿Genda?-sorprendido Sakuma

-Pense que habias muerto-dijo Genda cambiando su forma a humana, debido a la red no podia abrazarlo- Quiero abrazarte.

-Lo siento Genda-le da la espalda- todo acabo-cogiendo entre sus manos el collar de su cuello.

-NO, Sakuma-sollozando- me rindo Sein.

El vampiro se rio en su cara-estupido lobo.

-Calla vampiro-le dijo Sein-O seras el siguiente de morir-ante la amenza callo.

La pelea entre Atsuya y Someoka no cesaba en absoluto, ahora venia la pelea de verdad, en el edificio, rodeado en llamas, aparecieron los lobos: Desuta, Nepper y Heat dieron la cara.

-Malditos vampiros-transformandose en lobo Desuta que empieza atarcar los humanos, en eso aparece los demas vampiros que interfieren.

-¿Que te crees que haces cobarde?-le digo Goenji con sus grandes alas.

-Estupido-atacandolo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8: La cara oculta de los clanes

-¡Sakuma! ¿Estas vivo?-emocionado, volvio a su forma humana.

-Estoy vivo-sacando una pistola, con paso lento se acerco a Genda, le apunto en la cara-Y no gracias a ti-con la mirada fria.

El lobo se dio cuenta que llevaba un parche-¡Sakuma tu ojo!

-¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? Este es el precio que di para poder volver -apretando el gatillo- como un cazador de la noche. Cuando estaba dispuesto a disparar el vampiro Nagumo quemo la red con sus bolas de fuego, salio volando al cielo, con las ondas de sus alas mando a Sakuma lejos de su alcance, Genda al ver como su amado salia disparado contra los escombros, se transformo en lobo, se coloco delante del chico, sufriendo las heridas él, en vez del muchacho.

-¿Genda?-sorprendido, noto la sangre salir sin parar. Fue apartar a los esconbros de afilados restos del restaurante.-¡No!.

-Estupido lobo, nunca se deja llevar por los sentimientos, ingnorante.-con su risa de arrogancia.

-Imbecil-le contesto Genda-Al menos, he podido amar cuando era humano-con la voz cada vez mas dificil. Estaba agonizando.

-¡Genda callate de una vez!-le grito Sakuma. El otro obedecio. Nagumo miro detenidamente como era curado Genda. Sabia que los segundos los tenia contados. Alzo su vuelo en contra de Sein que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

-¡Muere bastardo!-le grito Sein.

-Dejame maldito humano-propinando una bofetada al chico. Al ver como se levantaba otra vez cayo en la cuenta de algo.

_¡No estan vivos, ni muertos!_

En asombro, lanzo bolas de fuego, quemando todo a su paso.

Atsuya por su parte seguia atacando a Someoka con todo lo que tenia, su gran frustracion y odio, no le dejaba atacar como es debido. Se lanzaba atacarle, pero no podia, fallaba.

-¡TE ODIO SOMEOKA!-con sollozo- Te queria...

-Atsuya escuchame-aprovechando su descuido-Escucha, yo te quiero aun, no quise hacerte daño.

-Pero lo hiciste-sacando un navaja de su bufanda-Dime porque lo hiciste.

-Si no lo hacia, Desuta te haria mas daño, se aprovecharia de ti pa...-Atsuya le clavo la navaja en el abdomen. Cayo a los pies de su amor.

-Adios Someoka, el amor que te tenia se murio el dia que tu acabaste conmigo-cogiendo su bazuka-Despidete de este muerto mundo.

En su momento de acabar con Someoka, se le abalanzaron otros lobos: Heat y Nepper.

-Vaya, vaya el gran Someoka ha caido en las manos de un mocoso-con desprecio Nepper.-Ahora veras maldito-dijo Nepper.

-Joder-dijo Atsuya con el arma lejos.

-Es tu fin-dijo Heat.

Shirou que estaba cerca del arma, la cogio con la ayuda de los demas

-¡Deja a Atsuya en paz!-le grito el hermano mayo, Kazemaru disparo, le llego de lleno a Heat. Nepper reacciono rapidamente.

-¡Cabrones!-sacando toda su furia de dentro.

En lo alto del cielo, los vampiros entraban en accion. La lucha entre clanes empezarian. Desuta que lo veia todo desde su punto bajo al escenario de combate. Ahora todos estaban reunidos. Con: garras, colmillos y armas preparadas.

En circulo se reunieron: Goenji, Nagumo, Hiroto, Tsunami, Desuta, Nepper, Atsuya, Sein y otros dos mas desconidos, del clan Licantropo, y el Clan cazadores de la noche.

-Veo que esta noche sera una gran celebracion en el infierno-dijo un muchacho salido del humo, dejando unas cosas a Sakuma. El chico tenia un gorro en su cabeza, vestia de la misma forma que los cazadores, ojos negros y grandes, cabello anaranjado.

-No estes tan seguro, humano-saliendo en forma lobo un chico de cabellos negros, ojos castaños. Miro al cazador extrañado. Lo conocia.

-Parad los dos-sentencio Sein-Sucios seres de la noche debeis morir.

-¿Eres quien dejo mal parados a mis subordinados?-pregunto Desuta

-Si es asi algun problema

-Hiroto...estos son Desuta Y Sein.

-Jefe, Sein es un cazador famoso.

-Ya veo-abriendo sus alas. Desvio su mirada y observo como el herido Someoka junto con Heat se acercaban a matar a los humanos a los cuales estaban inconcienstes. -¡Kazemaru!-grito separandose de la reunion.

-Mierda-dijo Sein-¡Matsuno, Sakuma, Atsuya! al ataque, es una trampa.

De la nada, entre las llamas salian mas lobos, al parecer el clan era mas grande de lo que pensaban. Los vampiros les apartaban como podian, Atsuya saco a su hermano de las garras de esos lobos, Sakuma, aunque le dolio dejo a Genda a su suerte. Entre en combate con su especializacion de redes y bombas. Tsunami rescato a Tachimukai, Goenji no tuvo tanta suerte, Kazemaru cayo en las manos de Someoka, salio corriendo, subiendo el edificio para salir.

-¡No escaparas de mi!-volando lo mas rapido que podia.

La pelea entre Sein y Desuta era empatada, no cedian.

-Eres bueno chico-le alago Desuta-"¿Le conozco?"

-"No me reconoces, te llevaste mi vida" -Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz-sacando de su mano una especie de arma pegado a su mano, se puso de rodillas y empezo a disparar.

-"¿Sein? me suena tanto"-recibiendo los ataques

En las sombras de las llamas, sobrevolaba el edificio donde Someoka subia a gran velocidad. No dejaria que se lo llevaran, No a otro mas.

-¡Dejale en paz!-grito la sombra. Todos pararon su combate para observar la gran sombra negra, los ojos rojos era clave de un vampiro. Lanzo una bola de fuego de gran intensidad. Someoka no la pudo evitar, solto al chico. Goenji quiso agarrarlo, pero la gran cola del otro vampiro era mas larga.

El chico de la sombra agarro al chico con su cola.

Sein, Desuta, todos cada uno de los miembros de los clanes, alzaron su vista con asombro y terror. Geonji no cabia en su sorpresa, Nagumo, Hiroto y Tsunami no querian creer lo que sus ojos veian.

El humo se disipo totalmente. La persona que se ocultaba era nada mas ni nada menos que el autentico jefe de los vampiros. Saturo Endou.

Desuta se lleno de rabia, pense que habia muerto.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Como puedes seguir vivo?-sacando su autentica forma lobo.

-¿Como sobrevivi? Nunca estuve muerto-alzando su mano provocando una gran bola de fuego en sus manos- Nunca te apoderaras de la sangre Vita.

-Lo conseguire-lanzado un gran aullido-Sere inmortal para siempre. Él vivira.

Endou sonrio-¿vivir? Ingenuo-volando mas alto-¡Goenji saca a los demas de aqui!

El otro obedecio sin rechistar.

-Jefe volviste-dando orden de salir del lugar.

Atsuya dejo a Hiroto a Shirou. Si Endou estaban con ellos no habia motivo de preocuparse,

-LLevate a mi hermano, vampiro-marchando con sus compañeros.

-¿Tu?

-Que os lo explique Endou.

Sobrevolando la ciudad, Goenji pensaba el porque su jefe estaba vivo, penso que en aquel dia murio. Y lo mas importante porque salvo a Kazemaru, la estima hacia los humanos era minima. Solo tenia excepciones.

-Jefe...¿Porque Kazemaru?-penso.

Los lobos sintieron que perdieron la guerra, pero no se renderian.

-¡Handa, Nepper!-les llamo

-Desuta-sama-a la vez.

-Quiero esos malditos humanos, y su sangre Vita,

-A la orden señor.

-"¿Matsuno eras tu realmente?"-pensaba mientras miraba a la luna.

Capitulo 9: Sangre Vita. Resurgimiento.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9: Sangre Vita. Resurgimiento

...

Hace aproximadamente mas de 500

años en el centro de la ciudad, donde ocultos bajo la noche lugubre, la familia mas famosa de vampiros se reunieron para poder al frente a su sucesor del clan.

-¡Bienvenidos criaturas de la noche! Hoy en esta noche negra, votaremos por nuestro proximo heredero-hablo claro un vampiro de piel muy blanca, de ojos rojos como la sangre.

-¡El sucesor debe ser Satoru! El hijo de la familia mas prestigiosa de nuestra camada!-dijo una joven mujer hermosa de largos cabellos rojizos como sus ojos, era miembro del Clan Endou-¡Debemos dejar nuestra fidelidad a él!.

Todos dudaban de hacer eso, los rumores que corrian no eran agradables.

-¡Es un impuro! Se niega a tomar sangre humana para sobrevivir-en grito dijo un viejo vampiro de negras ropas.

-¿Eso es un problema? ¡Es un ser completo, su descendencia es la mas pura de nosotros, él no se mancharia sus colmillos en los humanos, solo se sacia de ellos para nosotros, estupidos-en molestia y rabia en sus palabras-¿Quereis que nuestra raza siga siendo impura? ¿Que nuestros hijos se sacien hasta morir de humanos? ¿Transformar sucios humanos en vampiros de baja ralea?

-¡Calla mujer!-dijo un chico en la sala-Todo eso que hablas, tienes razon...pero no es la razon por la que poner a Satoru al mando.

-¡Es un niño aun!-entrando su madre proctetora-No dejare que un niño sea el herededo de toda nuestra malicia

-Maestra-con respeto hacia la mujer-Satoru esta preparado, eso lo se muy bien-mirando a sus alrededores, que la miraban con risa. Percatando su poca confianza solto unas palabras de sorpresa-¡Satoru es capaz de encontrar la Sangre Vita!.

Todos no podian en su asombro, la sangre tan ansiada por los inmortales, una sangre capaz de curar "su impureza" , sacaiar por largo tiempo su sed de humanos idiotas.

Ninguno se nego a dejar en manos de un niño vampiro, nacido en un mundo oscuro de maldad. Siendo tan joven se negaba a ser el heredero, y menos a buscar la sangre Vita.

Con el tiempo, se rodeo de humanos, haciendose pasar por uno. Vio amigos morir en sus manos, a pocos salvo de sus desgracias transformandolos en uno con él.

Las disputas entre clanes; Los licantropos y Vampiros no cesaban, Satoru luchaba con todo su poder.

Grandes guerras gano, muchas batallas perdio o empato. Una de ellas perdio algo mas que su honor.

"La muerte"

Todo por salvar a un niño pequeño, un niño de ojos cautivadores, limpios, inocentes, tan llenos de vida.

-¡Hola señor!-saludo sin conocerle un niño pequeño.

-¿Eh?

-Me llamo Kaze-chan ¿y usted?

-Mamuro Endou

-¡Encantado!-sonriendo.

Ese dia tan corto y largo, el chico paso la tarde con el niño pequeño. Su desgracia vendria despues. Unos lobos le atacaron a Satoru cuando el pequeño cayo desmayado al suelo. Tuvo suerte de dejarlo en su casa antes de que estos lobos le atacaran masivamente. Todos contra uno. Los vampiros contraatacaron con todo. Satoru para poder tener paz en su larga vida de guerras. Decidio morir en manos de lobos.

Con el largo tiempo, Satoru alejado del mundo de vampiros, disputas entre clanes, vivio un tiempo como un humano escondido de todos.

"Mamoru Endo"

Todos le llamaban asi. Su motivo queria saber mas de aquel niños de ojos almendras.

Crecio junto a este chico "Kaze-chan" hizo amigos: Midorikawa, Suzuno, Tachimukai y Atsuya.

Siempre los protegia al caer el sol.

Se olvido por completo de su verdadero mundo. Su familia, amigos, enemistades. Supo que tenia que hacer algo, el dia que vio morir a Atsuya y demas chicos en manos de Desuta.

Los abandono, con todo su pesar en el alma, fingio morir por segunda vez,

"Los protegere con mi vida, otra vez..."

Sus amigos humanos se quedaron entrestecidos, no querian aceptar tal realidad.

Satoru, sabia que lo mejor era separarse de ellos, lo mas pronto posible, "Encontro sin querer la sangre Vita".

"Quiero ser un humano: vivir una vida corta pero feliz, no una vida larga y triste"

En la mansion de los jovenes vampiros, los esperaban ansiosos: Afuro, Suzuno, Midorikawa, junto con otra visita mas, una joven de cabellos rojizos ondulados, de ojos azules profundos. Esperaba la llegada de su amo.

Satoru Endou bajo a la mansion esplenderoso, a la espera del despertar de Kazemaru, temia y queria verle, lo añoraba tanto.

El peli-crema, no sabia como reaccionar, se sentia bien al ver a su jefe de nuevo, pero sentia unos celos horribles hacia su propio amigo. ¿Sera amor?

Todos se reunieron sin mediar palabra alguna, Afuro llevo a los humanos a una habitacion para que no se incomodaron en una discusion.

Los vampiros en la sala.

-¡Satoru!-le grito Nagumo- ¡Tu.!

-Dejadme que os explique-dijo Endou

-¿Que quieres que oigamos?-protesto Tsunami-Hemos estado casi cien años sin ti

-Parad vosotros dos-hablo Goenji-Endou habla por favor.

-Goenji...-en voz baja.

-¡Satoru!-entrando Afuro-Percibi energia de la amatista ¿Puedes explicar eso?

-¿Como?-dijeron Hiroto y Nagumo.

-Chicos, use la amatista en Sein, Sakuma, Atsuya, Matsuno y Fidio a cambio de algo de ellos

-¡Oh Endou! No pense que fueras capaz-dijo Afuro.

-Sein me dio su mano derecha, Sakuma su ojo, Atsuya me dio su mano izquierda, Matsuno me dio parte de ambas manos, Fidio su brazo-dijo Endou con la mirada seria.-Se arriesgaron mucho, porque la amatista no acepta no facilidad.

-¿Porque les salvaste?-pregunto Hiroto.

-Sabia muy bien que Desuta busca algo, a Sein y la sangre vita-al escuchar el nombre de Sein se sobresaltaron-Sein lleva muerto 100 años, lleva bajo mi proteccion mucho tiempo, Fidio murio hace 50 años asi cada uno.

-¿Cuales son tus intenciones?-pregunto Nagumo-¡Casi me mata Sein!

-Nagumo, amigos mios, es algo que mas adelante vereis-retirandose

-¡Chicos! Calma-dijo la pelirrojo- Endou, explicame porque no me contaste nada a mi, tu servidora.

-Toukou, no tengo porque hablar de nada contigo-saliendo de la habitacion.

-Una cosa que no aclaro-dijo Afuro

-¿El que? Habla claro-dijo Goenji

-La amatista te vuelve a la vida, pero no todo es condiciones y tratos, tu pones un deseo y se cumple, pero este es devuelto con otro-riendo- ¿Que sera humanos?

-¿Quien te entiende?-saliendo Nagumo

-"Endou, la sangre Vita, son esos chicos ¿no es cierto?"-pense Hiroto-"Mido, te protegere"

Capitulo 10: ¡Sangre Vita! ¿Soy un vampiro?

-¿Que pensara Endou?

-¿Que querra decir Hiroto?

-¿Que tienen que dar a cambio Sein y compañia al conseguir sus objetivos?

-¿Goenji peleara con Endou?

-¿Atsuya buscara a su hermano mayor?

-¿Endou le contara la verdad a Kazemaru?

-¿Que esconde Toukou?


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10: ¡Sangre Vita! ¿Soy un vampiro?

Los chicos humanos reposaban en las habitaciones de la extensa mansion de los vampiros. El primero en despertar fue el joven Midorikawa, su estomago pedia comida.

- Joo ¿Donde estara la comida? Tengo tanta hambre-dijo con su estomago vacio. Mientras digavaba por los pasillos escucho la conversacion entre Hiroto y Endou.

-Jefe, digame una cosa, los chicos humanos...¿Son la sangre vita?

-Hiroto, siempre supe que tu gran intelecto te llevaria lejos, y no me equivoque-suspiro sonriendo- Veras, estas en lo cierto. Debemos cuidarlos, pero si son mordidos por nosotros se transformaran en uno de nosotros.-advertio, el cambio de cara de Hiroto sorpredio y lo delataron.

-No me digas que has probado la sangre de Midorikawa.

-Me deje llevar por mis impulsos-desviando la mirada.

-Entonces...ese chico sera uno mas con nosotros. Que mal-cogiendo aire- Bueno Hiroto, cuidado muy bien, advertire a los demas que no agan lo mismo.

-¿Porque?

-Son mas poderosos que nosotros, mas que yo, un ser de descendencia pura. Son capaces de absorver la vida de cada ser vivo, y al mismo tiempo es capaz de salvarles.

Se retiro el joven lider reciend llegado, dejando a Hiroto solo con sus pensamientos.

Midorikawa se dejo caer con pequeñas lagrimas caer por sus ojos, sollozo. El otro le escucho.

-¿Mido-chan?-le llamo, fue donde el pequeño. -Lo escuchaste todo.

-Hiro-chan...¿soy como tu y Goenji?

-No, Mido, tu eres especial-abrazando al chico.-Eres especial.

-Te quiero Hiro-chan-aferrado a él- Prometeme que estaras conmigo.

-Siempre-rozando sus labios palidos. "Tus labios ya no seran calidos ni tu aroma sera tan dulce como el chocolate".

-¡Endou!-le llamo Goenji

-Dime-respondiendo

-Cual es tu afan con Kazemaru -sereno

-Es la persona que mas me importa

-¿En 500 años, de todos él es quien tu amas?-pregunto enojado

-Tu tambien le amas ¿no es asi?

-Calla!-molesto tirandolo todo- ¿justo ahora? No es justo

-Goenji, calmate, dejaremos que quien elija sea Kazemaru.

-Grrr me parece bien-retirandose

-No se dio cuenta a tiempo del amor que tenia por Kazemaru, que triste, pero me temo que sere yo quien me quede con él.

El ojo-azules se levanto un poco despues, divagando por la casa fue a parar al jardin donde estaba Tsunami cuidando del jardin.

Se quedo a observarlo atentamente.

-¿Eh? -se voltea- ¿Tachimukai?

-¡Ah! Perdon ya me iba-intento salir pero le detuvo el moreno.

-Relajate, no soy esos terribles vampiros que matan doncellas virgenes-riendo.

-¿De verdad?-asustado

-Si chico, no ago eso, bajo un ruguriosa entrenamiento aprendi alimentarme solo de sangre de animales.

-¿Animales?-sollozo

-¿Por-por que sollozas?-sin poder consolarlo

-¡Pobres animalitos!

-Madre mia, este chico que raro es-curioso. -Ven te enseñare mi jardin que cuido mientras nuestro lider se marcho-le coge de la mano.-Te gustara.

-Hai-limpiandose las lagrimas.

En el gran salon estaba el joven albino vendado mirando por la ventana a su amigo Tachimukai y Tsunami.

-¿Entrañables?

-¿Quien anda ahi?-se dio la vuelta enseguida, su corazon palpitaba a mil por hora.

-No te exaltes, soy yo Nagumo Haruya-apareciendo detras suyo.

-Jamas vuelvas hacer algo como eso-asustado

-Te asuste-saboreando su cuello

-¡Alejate de mi!-lo empuja contra los muebles-Me das miedo -grito- ¡Tu y los demas sois unos monstruos!

-¿Y me lo dice el albino a mi?

-¡No soy albino!

-Era para molestarte, solo que lo pareces-de pie- me has empujado fuerte, tu sangre sabra igual ¿de amarga?

-¡No te burles de mi!-cogiendo un jarron de cristal, lo rompe y coge un trozo roto.

-¿El truco del suicidio?-rie-Me lo conozco tan bien, que me da hasta risa.

-¿Suicidio? -rie- ¿Quien hablo de eso? ¡Te voy a cortar tu lengua impertinente!-abalanzandose sobre él. En eso aparece Afuro.

-¡Disculpad!-salio de la sala.

-¡Mira lo que has echo! Pensara que eres mi novia

-No lo soy, y seria tu novio.

-Al caso seria lo mismo-se lo quita del medio-Mira, Suzuno, yo no te are nada, ni quiero hacerlo, nunca haria daño a la persona que me importa. Esas palabras retumban en la cabeza del oji-zafiro.

El peli-plata aburrido de estar en cama se levanta para dar una vuelta por la gran mansion, ya que los demas le han prohibido salir.

-Joo todo es tan enorme y me da mucho miedo-dijo en queja-Atsuya, quiero poder verte y jugar como antes. Perdido en sus pensamientos choca contra Goenji- ¡Gomenasai!

-Eres tu-mirandolo de ojeada- Da igual

-¿Estas bien? Te noto distante

-Estoy bien-caminando

-¡Espera!-siguiendole- Si quieres hablar, aqui estoy, Fubuki Shirou.-sonriendo, al parecer a Goenji no le molestaba, al contrario, le agradaba.

Hiroto llevo al uke a la cocina a prepararle un poco de comida.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-sentado como un niño bueno

-Hace como 40 años sabia cocinar muy bien, mi joven madre me enseño-sacando ollas.

-¿Como fue tu infancia? Hasta que te moriste

-Fue buena y a la vez muy dura, todos los dias me levantaba a trabajar, por las noches a cuidar de mi hermana pequeña, que desgraciadamente murio. No me puedo quejar, la verdad, fue divertido.

Triste- Hiro-chan estuvo mucho tiempo solo-con la cabeza baja- ¿Te ago feliz?

-Es bueno amar, mi madre siempre me lo decia. Es curioso no recordaba sus palabras hasta que me lo has preguntado ¿que raro?-riendose.

-Mmmm...-pensado- Mido-chan estara siempre con Hiro-chan, aunque mi cuerpo se vuelva frio y no sea tan calido.

-Tu cuerpo siempre sera calido, como tu bondad.

Capitulo 11: Un dia siendo vampiro.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11: Un dia siendo vampiro

Paso el dia largo, y los invitados de la casa, se sintieron extraños, no por que esten con vampiros, sino porque sentian comodidad junto a ellos.

-¿Goenji no vas a dormir?-pregunto Shirou yendo a su habitacion.

-Yo no duermo -retirandose del lugar -Hace mucho que deje de dormir.- con la mirada seria.

-Descansa -en tono agradable, Shirou.

Caminando lentamente por los pasillos se encontro con Endou en compañia de Kazemaru, se escondio en una esquina para escuchar,

-¿Aun me amas?-pregunto directamente el ojos castaños.

-Yo...-con palabras travadas- Endou, no lo se-con la mirada en otra parte.

-Kazemaru...¿Mi ausencia te daño? -dijo con las palabras llenas de dolor -Siempre te e querido -intenado tocar su rostro, pero el otro se aparto.

-Por favor, no me toques -dando un paso atras, con lagrimas en sus ojos -Te ame, pero ahora mi corazon esta confundido, no puedo pensar bien -con los ojos fijados en otro lado -Quisiera ser como Mido, igual de ingenuo, o como Tachi de inocente, o como Suzuno de fuerte, o Shirou de valiente -cerrando los ojos -Tengo miedo Endou, tengo miedo de ti, de los demas. -su cuerpo empezo a temblar.

-No, Kaze, no tengas miedo, nunca te aria daño, seria incapaz de ello -intentando abrazarlo, pero el chico huye de sus brazos, dejando en su rostro tristeza.

En la esquina su amigo, lo escucho todo, con la mirada baja, estaba a la par por el corazon del chico.

-Sal de ahi, Goenji -dijo Endou -Note tu presencia.

-Vaya, siempre siendo tan atento -en burla, vio como su jefe miraba por la ventana, se acerco a él- Dejalo estar es un humano, que no vale nada -lo miro a los ojos, vio a un Endou llorando.

-Duele-tocando su pecho -Al no tener corazon, pense que no doleria, pero me arde el pecho.

En silencio quedaron bajo la luz de la luna.

En la mañana, los ukes se vistieron corriendo para ir a clases.

-¡Mi mochila! -grito Mido buscando como loco.

-Vamonos ya Mido -le grito Suzuno.

-¡Ya! -saliendo.

Fueron solos a las clases, los vampiros decidieron quedarse para planear mejor sus ideas, pero por suerte Afuro les coloco un collar para que en peligro estos sepan donde estan,

Ya en clases el peliverde se sentia mareado.

-¿Estas bien Mido?-pregunto su amigo, Kazemaru.

-Si, creo -dijo, -me sentare -me siento mal.

En burla -Seguro te has comido algo podrido pensando que es comida -dijo Suzuno.

-Venga, dejemos al pobre Mido en paz, yo creo que si esta mal -tocando la frente de su amigo -Mido..-preocupado -Estas helado -dijo Shirou.

-Dejame comprobarlo -dijo Tachi, tocando la frente del uke. -Es verdad.

-Vamos a la enfermeria ahora mismo -dijo Kazemaru, el chico reacciono enseguida, recordando las palabras de su vampiro.

-¡Estoy bien! -sonando falso. -Ire a tomar el aire, que estoy mareado -saliendo corriendo, bueno seria asi si no fuera porque se llevo la puerta por delante, cosa que hizo dudar mas a sus amigos.

-Yo creo que...comer mucho le da muchas fuerzas -dijo Shirou.

-Shirou, yo creo que este nos oculta algo -dijo seguro Suzuno

-¡a seguirle! -dijo Tachi.

Nunca se dieron cuenta de que la clase entera estaba al tanto de sus conversacion.

-Estos chicos, maldita pubertad-dijo el profesor para seguir explicando las ecuaciones y la aritmetica.

Persiguiendo a Midorikawa, se dieron cuenta de que podria estar en la cafeteria, se dieron media vuelta y se fueron para alli.

Lo que no se esperaban era que al entrar vieran a Handa luchar contra Midorikawa. Sus amigos se asustaron mucho al ver a Midorikawa con dos grandes alas negras que sobresalian de su espalda, con el cabello suelto, los ojos rojos y los colmillos afilados, levitando, la presion en el ambiente era mayor.

-Tenemos mas comida en la sala -dijo Handa transformandose en un gran lobo marron.

-¡No toques a mis amigos! -molesto, se coloco detras de ellos, cogio aire y con fuerza lanzo una gran llamarada de su boca, el lobo con su aullido evito el ataque.

-¡Esta noche vuestra sangra hara realidad nuestros sueños! -con la mirada de un loco se abalanzo sobre Midorikawa, que con todo su pesar, se sentia muy cansado, usar el poder de vampiro era muy agotador.

-¡Jamas! -con su manos lanzo bolas oscuras contra el lobo, mientras cogia a sus amigos y salieron del centro, por el humo Mido se olvido de uno de sus amigos, Shirou, pero no podia ver nada queria buscarlo.

En el humo, se escucho el sonido de un cañon, que disipo el humo y a su vez dio de lleno al lobo.

-¿onii..-chan? -pregunto mientras una figura se le acercaba al peligris que se encontraba en suelo, estaba seguro de que era él, por su bufanda.

-Shirou ...-frente a frente, le tendio la mano -Hermano, ese maldito lobo -disparando otra vez.

-¡Atsuya vayamos con Mido y demas! -fue detenido por su hermano.

-Shirou...-con la mirada dolorida -¿Por que? Debiste marcharte de aqui

-No queria olvidarme de mi hermano pequeño -con la cabeza baja -De alguna manera, sentia que volverias a mi, y tenia razon -sonriendo.

-"Ojala sepas la verdad" -penso -Salgamos, ese lobo se ha ido, estamos seguros -se fue con su hermano.

A lo lejos, se encontraron con los demas, Mido ya habia recuperado su forma original de humano.

-Mido...tu ¿Que eres? -pregunto Kaze.

-Os lo explicare -mirando sus manos -si es que puedo -no tan seguro -Sera mejor que hablemos con Goenji-san o Hiro-chan -riendo.

-¿Como te puedes reir? -asustado Tachi. Vieron como llegaban Shirou con su hermano.

-¡SHirou! -al unisono.

-Gracias por acordaros de mi -apareciendo Atsuya.

-Me alegra saber que esta bien Shirou -dijo Kaze.

-Este instituto ya no es seguro para ustedes -dijo Atsuya -Veo que cargais con unos talismanes, ¿Por que no se activo? -sospecahando

-¿Talismanes? -sin saber que era.

-Esto lo fabrico el afeminado ese de Afuro -tocando el colgante -Supongo que Handa tendria otro, y al tener contacto no se activo la alarma -deduciendo -Tendreis que ir donde los vampiros, pero de seguro eso esperan que agan -dijo Atsuya,

-Hermano ¿entonces a donde vamos? -pregunto.

-Venid conmigo, a la sede de los Cazadores-dijo encaminandose, los demas le siguieron.

Capitulo 12: ¡Sentimientos liberados!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Dando todo por amor

El joven peliazula se daba las vueltas en la cama de la sede, no podia consiliar el sueño, en su cabeza rondaba siempre la misma pregunta que Sain con la mirada fria propia de un asesino le pregunto:

_"-¿y a Goenji? ¿Le matarias?"_

-¿Porque? Goenji...Tus ojos ... -abrazandose a si mismo mirando la luna -Endou... tengo miedo, miedo a que no pueda verte como mi amor verdadero -tocando su pecho -Te amaba tanto, tanto que hasta el corazon dolia. Al verte mi pecho se desbordo de la alegria, pero no pude decirte lo mucho que te amo, Goenji bloquea mi mente, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, dudo de todo, ya no se que debo hacer, los demas lo tienen tan claro... -con los ojos humedos -Goenji abrazame...

Una corriente de aire atraveso la habitacion dejando ver un pequeño remolino en el cuarto, el joven Kazemaru quedo dormido con esa suave brisa que era tan calida, para ser solo aire.

-Descansa Kazemaru -se oyo en la lejania del lugar dejando al joven chico adormecido tranquilamente en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente en los pasillos, paseando, se encontraba Midorikawa curioseando por ahi, no del todo se fiaba de Sain asi que decidio espiarlo.

-Que tramara Sain -se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se escondia como muercielago en un rincon mientras este hablaba con Matsuno, Sakuma y Atsuya.

-¿Que plan tienes en mente? -pregunto Atsuya sentado en la mesa

-Lo primero, es que, Midorikawa sabe usar su poder, las razones desconozco -dijo Sain inseguro, en eso Mido se sonrojo mucho.

-Debemos saber como lo hizo, quiero ahorrar sangre en este asunto -opino Matsuno

-Pero segun he oido, ese chico es muy raro -dijo Atsuya

-Si, yo tambien lo he oido -alejo Sain, Mido se sentia muy ofendido y sonrojado por las cosas que decian.

-Aunque es el unico que sabe como poder sacar esa energia de la Sangre Vitta -dijo Atsuya

-¿Sangre vitta? Ya veo... -pensativo Midorikawa -Quiero ayudar a mis amigos, pero... ¿Que hice para poder tener estas habilidades? -se preguntaba en su cabeza, sin llegar a saber que él mismo tenia la respuesta.

Flash back

Midorikawa salio corriendo para el comedor, ya que queria robar comida evidentemente, pero no espero encontrarse con Handa ahi mismo esperandolo en las sombras convertido en Lobo.

-¡Que hambre! -dijo el peliverde cogiendo una cuchara -¡Buen provecho!

En eso el lobo salio de su escondite, pero tan solo en voz, queriendo entrar en panico al chico, cosa que no le funciono muy bien.

-Veo que estas rodeado de vampiros, pequeño humano... -dijo el lobo escondido

-¿Quien anda ahi? -asustado mirando a su alrededor

-Que molesto eres. ¿Y tu eres un sangre vitta? Lastima... -dijo en burla -Me parece a mi, que un vampiro como Hiroto no deberia estar interesado en ti, humano idiota

-¡Calla! -molesto por las cosas que decia el lobo -Él me ama, lo se, asi que callate

-¿Seguro? -pregunto -La eternidad es tan finita para ti, un humano. Yo que tu no me haria ilusiones, aun mas cuando la persona que amas entrara en guerra contra la tribu de los lobos -riendose

-¡Para! -tapandose los oidos, en eso agacho la cabeza -Le amo... siempre he querido conocer un vampiro, y no le perdere

-¿Como? Si tu envejeceras, y el en cambio sera siempre eterno. No te ama, tan solo eres su fuente de sangre

-¡No! -grito histerico con lagrimas en sus ojos -Eso jamas pasara, me ama, yo le creo.

De nada empezo a brotar un fuerte viento que rodeo a Midorikawa en una aura roja con negro, dando a Midorikawa un aspecto mas vampirico. Saco de su espalda dos grandes alas negras, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre, y le crecieron colmillos.

-¿Tú...? -dijo el lobo saliendo de la nada

-¡No me haras cambiar de opinion nunca! -dijo con palabras de rabia, manteniendo en su mente la imagen de su novio Hiroto. -Le amare hasta mi ultimo aliento, estupido -grito fuertemente.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Supongo que sera por eso... -dijo Mido -El miedo a que te arrebaten lo que mas amas ¿no? -dijo en susurro sonriente.

-Aqui termina nuestra reunion chicos -dijo Sain finalizando

-Esta bien -dijo Atsuya

-Mañana ya empezaremos con lo planeado -dijo Sakuma

-Espera -le llamo Sain a Sakuma que salia de la habitacion -Si la cosa va a mas, ¿matarias a Genda?

Se quedo en seco ante la pregunta

-No esperes nada de mi, Sain -dijo eso y se fue sin mas, dejando la duda en los demas.

-Bueno me voy antes de que me descubran -opino Midorikawa saliendo de ahi.

En la mansion de los vampiros las cosas no iban muy bien.

-¿Has terminado ya Afuro? -metiendo prisa el vampiro mas orgulloso, Nagumo

-Dejale en paz -dijo Tsunami -Supongo que hacer posiones o talismanes no debe ser cosa facil

-Quiero poder verle ...-en sus pensamientos rondaba cierto ecentrinco albino, Nagumo no podia estar tranquilo

-Las cosas iran bien, creo -dijo Tsunami, estaba muy inquieto con todo esto del peleas, no recordaba haber tenido un enfrentamiento tan fuerte con los lobos

-¿Donde esta Goenji? -pregunto Hiroto al notar la falta de su nuevo lider

-Ni idea -dijo Nagumo

-Vaya que raro, no acostumbra a salir cuando el peligro acecha -se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo mirando la luna desde la ventana.

No muy lejos, en los cielos, en lo alto de la ciudad iluminada por las luces artificiales, un combate se alzara, dos lideres.

-Goenji... ¿por que has ido a verle? -dijo Endou con sus alas en su mayor esplendor bajo la luz lunar que hacian sus ojos mas brillantes

-No te debe importar -dijo en seco y frio.

Capitulo 14: Perdido en las sombras

Mime_kaze amo tus dibujos, me dejas super enamorada! =3 en serio me encanto! espero poder ver mas! =3


End file.
